


You've Such Amazing Grace

by devotedtodean



Series: Breathless verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Come Shot, Comeplay, M/M, Older Jensen, Oral Sex, Romance, Teenage Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6. It's time for Jared to see his grandmother again and meet the other people in Jensen's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Such Amazing Grace

 

 

**Jared**

 

"Jared Tristan, you got tall boy!"

"Nanna!" Jared swept the old woman up and hugged her. "It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too honey. There's not a day gone by when I haven't thought of you. Come on inside, I've made cupcakes, chocolate were always your favourite, hope you still like 'em."

"That's great Nanna, thanks."

 

His grandmother had always believed that he had lived in a hostel when he ran away, his board given in exchange for working in the kitchen and cleaning, so now, when she asked him what the hostel was like he told her little random things like it was clean and the people were nice and that he's made some friends, Chad and Sandy, and that the three of them now shared an apartment and worked at a gym.

"That's lovely dear. So, you and this Sandy girl, are you...?"

"No Nanna. We're just friends." Jared shook his head.

"So Chad then?"

Jared spluttered out a mouthful of his sweet tea. "Wh...what!"

"I may be old Jared but I'm not naïve, nor am I narrow minded." Mrs Padalecki laughed. "So Chad, yes?"

"No, he's just a friend too but..." Jared's cheeks began to heat up. "There is someone."

"Are you going to tell me about him or are you going to make an old lady guess?" She encouraged.

 

So for a long time Jared told his grandmother all about Jensen, his only lie being that they met in the gym.

"Do you love him JT?"

"Yes Nanna, very much and he loves me." Jared said sincerely.

"I'm so glad you're happy my boy, that's all I ever wanted. You must bring your Jensen to meet me before you go back to Seattle. I want to meet the man that makes my grandson smile so brightly."

"I will. I promise."

 

**Jensen**

 

He carefully carried the tray up the stairs, being extra sure not to spill the coffee and juice. He nudged the door open with his toes. "Jay," he said quietly, not wanting to startle his young lover. "Jay baby, time to wake up."

The shape beneath the covers shifted and turned towards him, sleepy hazel eyes appeared below bed mussed hair. "Mornin' Jen" He looked at the tray Jensen held. "What's that?"

"Breakfast!" Jensen beamed. "Bacon, eggs and toast."

Jared pulled himself up. "You're bringing me breakfast in bed? Well aren't you just the perfect boyfriend! Just let me use the bathroom." He swung his legs out of bed and stood up, not bothering to put on any clothes he walked to the bathroom. Jensen's eyes following his ass and travelling down the leanly muscled legs that were finely coated in soft dark hairs.

Returning a few minutes later Jared slid back beneath the covers, he glanced around for the tray. "Where's my bacon and eggs?"

"In the microwave." Jen was stepping out of his cotton pyjama bottoms, his cock half hard already as he pulled the comforter away from Jared.

"You couldn't even wait for me to eat?" Jay giggled as Jensen's fingers stroked up his thighs.

"Nuh uh! Have you seen _you_ naked baby? Breakfast can wait." Jen drawled ghosting his fingertips over his boyfriends sac and watching his cock twitch to life.

"Mmmm," Jay hummed and shuffled down the bed. Lying back against the numerous pillows he beckoned Jen to join him. Crawling sinuously up the brunettes body he sought out all the spots that drove Jared crazy. He kissed, licked, sucked and stroked every inch of the boy who, by then, was incredibly hard, pre-cum pooling beside his navel as he writhed beneath Jensen. "Jesus fuck Jen! Pease!" Jensen watched as his boyfriend spread his thighs wide, urging him between them.

Jen ran a dry finger over the pink pucker, the only place he had yet to touch. "Such a pretty pussy baby," he growled. "You want my cock up there don't ya? Want me to fill your pussy up again?"

"Yes! Fuck me please!" Jared begged, his hands gripping onto the pillows beside his head as he opened his legs even wider. _Need_ you Jen."

Jensen grabbed the lube and began to slick his fingers.

"No! I cant wait.....just fuck me!" Jay panted moving one hand to give his own cock a few rough tugs. "I swear to God Jensen if you don't get your dick inside me right now..."

"Shit Jared..ok. I stretched you out good when I fucked you last night, should still be pretty open right?"

Jared just nodded enthusiastically and watched his boyfriend quickly covered his long, thick member in lube. Resting back on his hackles he took hold of Jared's slim hips pulling the boy's ass into his lap. He guided his hard cock to the teen's eager hole to find it opening with only a little resistance, letting him sink deeply.

"Jesus Christ!" Jared gasped at the penetration, pleasure edged with a small amount of pain, enough for it to feel....incredible.

As he pushed forward the last couple of inches Jensen fought against the urge to thrust hard. He waited for Jared's nod to indicate that he could move and with a low groan withdrew slowly halfway back, he held there for a second or two then pushed in firmly, fully seating himself, once again, in Jared's passage. "Fuck baby! Made to take my cock. Fuckin' perfect fit for me!" Jensen muttered as he set up a steady rhythm of deep thrusts that seemed to go forever. The position they were in allowed his cock to hit Jared's prostate too often for the boy to draw a proper breath, his pants and groans filled the air as he dug his fingernails into Jen's thighs, breaking the skin in more than one place.

"Harder Jen! God please f..fuck me harder! I'm...close..."

Jensen tightened his grip on his lover's hips, so hard he was sure to leave bruises. He slammed his cock into Jay's ass hard and fast as sweat ran down his temples. "Fuck yeah! Cum for me baby, wanna feel your little pussy squeeze my cock tight."

Jared threw his head back, his back arching as he howled, his orgasm torn from him as Jensen continued to pound into his ass. Thick white ropes of cum painted stripes up the boy's chest and throat and Jared was still moaning, "Fuck fuck fuck!" as every last drop spilled out of his twitching dick.

Jensen thrust a half dozen times more, his balls were tight, his thighs trembling. "Shit.. I'm gon' cum baby! Where'd you wan' it?"

"Face Jen. Cum on my face!"

The blond pulled out swiftly and knelt up fully. He took Jay by the back of the neck, pulled him forward and with a few pumps of his fist came hard and fast. Cum was splattered from Jared's forehead to his cheeks and lips, a streak even crossed the bridge of his nose. "Fuck! Jesus fuck!" Jensen groaned, gasping for breath. He rested Jared back against the mattress, his thighs still spread on either side of Jen. Carefully lowering himself onto the slimmer man he could feel Jay's cum cooling between them as he scooped up his own spend from Jared's face with his finger and slowly fed it between his boyfriends parted lips. Jared keened as he licked and sucked on Jen's fingers every time they brought more cum to his mouth. When Jen was all done he kissed Jay softly. "So beautiful baby, I love you so much." he whispered.

"I love you too Jensen....Now go get my breakfast."

 

**Jared**

 

By the time they had showered Jensen had to make Jared a new breakfast, this time scrambling some eggs for himself too. "I have to pop into the office for an hour or two today, do you want to join me?" Jen asked when they had finished eating.

"Actually, I could use the time to go shopping for your birthday gift. I have just the thing in mind." Jared grinned slyly.

"Oh dear...I don't like the sound of that!" Jensen rolled his eyes comically before smiling at his boyfriend. "Do you want me to drop you off at the mall on my way to work?"

"That'd be great Jen, thank you." Jared kissed Jen as he stood to clear the dirty plates away.

 

The first gift was the easiest. Jared used a booth to print out Jen's favourite picture on his phone. The selfie they had taken in the park where Jared's head was resting on Jensen's shoulder and they were looking at each grinning. Picking out the right frame took a little longer but he finally found a beautiful white ornate frame that would fit perfectly in Jensen's sitting room. The second gift would be a little more awkward and a lot more embarrassing. He hovered outside the store for a while before building up the courage to go in.

 

**Jensen**

 

He woke up on the morning of his thirtieth birthday to find Jay happily buried beneath the covers sucking on his dick. It was one of the things Jared loved to do, the wake-up blow job. "Happy birthday Jen," Jared mumbled sensing that his boyfriend was now awake then he swallowed his big cock down again.

"Fuck!" Jensen groaned loudly.

"Saving that for later," Came a chuckle from beneath the covers.

He had never been one to last too long in the morning and he had no idea how long Jared had been working his cock for, but soon the bliss was riding over every inch of his body. A sharp tug on his hair warned Jared but the boy just sucked a little harder and squeezed the blond's balls gently to tip him over the edge instantly. "Nnngghh!" Jensen grunted, emptying himself down his lover's throat. "Best birthday present ever!" He smiled as Jared moved up to lay beside him, pressing his erection into Jen's hip and rutting softly. "You need some help with that baby?"

 

***********

 

He could see Jared's knee bouncing with nerves as they drove. The barbecue party for his birthday was being held at his parent's home and his boyfriend was decidedly jumpy at meeting Jensen's family and friends en mas. Jensen had already told these people that he was dating but that Jared was eighteen and, as with Jared's grandmother, that they had met at the gym. His parents didn't approve of such a large age gap but Jensen was sure that once they met Jay they would love him too, though not as much as he did.

As they drove through the large estate and up to the main house Jared began chewing on his bottom lip. Jensen squeezed the boy's thigh in a comforting gesture. "They're gonna love you baby, don't worry."

Jared nodded but was still trembling when he got out of the car. A girl in her early twenties exploded out of the front door as they approached, she threw herself at Jensen and he enveloped her in a huge hug. "Hey Mack! You know it's only been a few weeks since you saw me, you don't have to crush me!"

She grinned and patted him on the chest. "Like I could crush you Jen!" It was true, the girl looked tiny compared to him but Jensen rubbed his chest frowning as though the blow had actually hurt him.

"Mack, I want you to meet my boyfriend Jay. Jay, this is my little sister Mackenzie."

Jared extended his hand but the blonde girl ignored it and gave him a surprisingly strong hug. "We've all been dying to meet you Jay. Jen's told us so much about you! Let's get you inside to meet mom and dad." Mack turned to Jensen as she threaded her arm through Jared's. "Tom and Mike are here already, they're out back with Josh."

Jared was biting his lip again as Mack led him into the house with Jensen following them. Jensen's parents were in the kitchen, they both turned to greet their middle child and his new boyfriend. Donna gave Jared a small hug. "It's lovely to meet you Jay." She smiled warmly. Alan Ackles shook the boy's hand firmly.

"Pleased to meet you Mr and Mrs Ackles." Jared said rather formally.

Jensen's father bellowed a deep laugh. "Please, it's Alan and Donna. Can I get you a drink Jay?"

"A soda would be good please _Alan."_

"One soda coming up. Jen? Beer?"

"Actually I think I'll have a soda too dad." Jensen slid his arm casually around Jared's waist.

Alan nodded. "Two sodas then."

 

They carried their drinks into the garden, Jen still holding Jared close. "Ok so far?"

"Yeah, your sister and parents seem really nice." They crossed the deck, heading towards the three men trying to fire up the grill. They all smiled when they saw the couple and Jared relaxed at their welcome. They were introduced by Jensen as his older brother Josh and two friends that he had known since his school days Tom and Mike. The men chatted for twenty minutes, embarrassing Jensen by telling Jared stories of his boyfriend's youth and his forays into weird and wonderful hairstyles. As more guests started to arrive Jared found himself being led around the large grounds to be introduced to the other guests. So many people, so many names and Jared knew he would never remember all of them.

Whenever Jensen left his side there was always someone there to keep him company and no-one said anything about him only drinking soda. They were all obviously aware that he wasn't twenty one but it didn't seem to matter. Jared even overheard Jensen's mother telling a neighbour that she had never seen her son so happy, not even when he was with Chris. Jay couldn't deny himself a contented smile at that.

Warm lips brushed his cheek. "Are you ready to go baby?"

"Are you sure you want to? It's not even eight o'clock Jen." Jared was slightly surprised by his boyfriend's eagerness to leave his own party.

"Yeah. They'll carry on enjoying themselves without me and I want to get you home my love." This time Jen's lips caressed Jay's neck, inferring his reason for wanting to leave.

They said their goodbyes to everyone and were on the freeway when Jensen's eyes momentarily drifted to Jared. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For just being you. My amazing Jared. "I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now."

Jared beamed and remembered what Donna Ackles had said too. He rested his long fingers on his boyfriends cheek. "I love you Jen."

Jensen stretched his hand out over the brunettes, pressing it more firmly against his skin. "I love you too baby."

 

Once they were back in Jensen's house they kicked their shoes off and dropped onto the sofa. "Can I have my presents now?" Jensen blinked wide green eyes at Jared.

"Hmmmm," Jay pretended to consider his answer. "You can have one now and one when we go upstairs." Jumping from the sofa he retrieved a beautifully wrapped gift from the kitchen. "Happy birthday Jensen." He kissed Jensen lightly as he gave him the gift.

Tearing off the paper like a child at Christmas, Jensen was moved to tears as he stared at the framed photograph. "It's perfect Jay, I love this picture!" He pulled the boy close, still clinging to his present.

"I'm glad you like it." Jared rested his head on Jensen's shoulder and they found themselves in the pose depicted in the photo. They chuckled then and Jen stood up to place the gift in the centre of the mantelpiece. "Perfect! Gift number two now?"

"Alright." Jared shifted nervously. "But you have to give me like fifteen minutes and then come up to the bedroom ok?"

Jensen lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "Why can't I come up with you?"

"It's a surprise." Jared mumbled shyly. "I'm not sure if you'll like it though so....just don't laugh, alright?"

Jensen's face became serious but he was still puzzled. "I won't laugh I swear. Fifteen minutes?"

Jared nodded and hurried up the stairs.

 

 

 


End file.
